1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer system, and in particular, to a computer system which does not use abnormal memory cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
The primary function of a memory is to record data. The memory may be roughly classified into non-volatile memories and volatile memories. Volatile memories require power to maintain data storage, whereas non-volatile memories can maintain data storage without power. Take volatile memories as an example, generally speaking, a memory contains a number of memory cells therein to store data. However, when data is stored into abnormal memory cells, the computer system may malfunction due to inaccurate data provided by the abnormal memory cells. If occurring, if the user does not replace the memory immediately, the computer system will not be able to operate in a normal state.